


Kyle's Boomin' Draft

by KPesh123



Series: Kyle's Boomin' Adventures [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Air Force, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Army, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Navy, Alternate Universe - World War II, Army, Bad Writing, Beer, Best Friends, Binge Drinking, Bombs, Childhood Friends, China, Cocaine, College, Drinking, Drugs, Excessive Drinking, Friendship, Gang Rape, Good Writing, Guns, Heavy Drinking, Japan, Japanese Culture, Late Night Writing, Marine Corps, Murder, Navy, Other, Party, Partying, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, References to Drugs, Shooting Guns, Smoking, U.S. Navy SEALs, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Vodka, War, Weapons, Whiskey & Scotch, World War II, World War III, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPesh123/pseuds/KPesh123
Summary: China had released the Coronavirus and Murder Hornets to the world.  World War III was officially under way and the Draft was back.  No one was safe from it not even Kyle and The Boys.  Eventually they find themselves in China on the front lines.
Series: Kyle's Boomin' Adventures [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867981





	Kyle's Boomin' Draft

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the other stories of Kyle's Boomin' Adventures.

Kyle’s Boomin Draft

The Coronavirus had come back into the news. Even though the boys went back in time and stopped the Chinese government from spreading the disease, history repeated itself. Along with the Coronavirus, China released swarms of Murder Hornets over the United States in attempt to kill civilians. Needless to say America was going to war. With the war came a draft, no matter how hard the boys tried, they weren’t spared and were drafted into the Army. 

“God fucking damnit!!!” Kyle shouted at the top of his lungs.

“Bro what the fuck are we going to do, we’re fucked.” Nick commented. 

“Retard, we’ve literally been on countless adventures putting us in great danger, this is pussy shit.” Jay responded to Nick. 

“Oh yea.” 

Fort Monmouth, a decommissioned fort right next to Parkersville, was brought back into service for the war since it was predicted to be World War III. Earlier in 2020 there was a World War III scare when the United States got revenge on Iran by killing a terrorist leader of theirs. In response to this event Kyle’s peers at school flogged themselves, being ashamed by the fact that they were Americans and their home country grew a pair of balls. The students were literally in tears when they thought about brainwashed Iranian people ready to murder Americans getting killed in combat. No war took place and China released the Coronavirus. Once the United States declared war on China, Iran along with most of the Middle East, and Russia backed China. The United States allies joined the war as well. World War III was officially declared, the boys had a week to get their affairs in order and arrive at Fort Monmouth.

As Kyle predicted, his peers at school were going ballistic at the thought of America getting revenge. Since the Chinese were another race, they found it xenophobic for the United States to get revenge on a country trying to kill them. Kyle received large amounts of hate messages from his peers once they found out he was going to war. 

“You are a racist and a bigot.” One peer snapped.

The boys arrived at Fort Monmouth where they would go through boot camp. Upon arrival the drill sergeants swarmed like sharks in blood infested water, yelling at the boys for every action they did. Once set up in bunks, the drill sergeant started to look through everyone’s bag. All of the boys passed inspection, except for Malcolm. The drill sergeant was looking through Malcolm’s bag when he pulled out something he found rather out of the ordinary. 

“Would you mind telling me what the fuck this is maggot?!” The drill sergeant yelled. 

“That is my personal entertainment sir.” Malcolm responded. 

“What the fuck?! Fat Charlie Brown Porn is personal entertainment?! Oh fuck no maggot!! Drop and give me one hundred!!!” 

“Oh come on I can’t do that.” 

“DROP AND GIVE ME ONE HUNDRED!!!” 

Malcolm could barely do ten pushups let alone one hundred. The drill sergeant was disgusted with Malcolm’s pathetic attempt at pushups and gave up on him. The rest of the regiment survived the inspection. What came next was the start of basic training.

The next few weeks consisted of hardcore excercises and training techniques. The boys learned how to manage weapons they didn’t before and were even locked into a small room to be gassed. The boys were supposed to put on their gas masks in time in order to survive. However most of the boys excluding Kyle and Jon thought they were going to be gassed with weed instead of toxic chemicals. Instead of putting on their masks the rest of the boys breathed in the toxic fumes almost killing them. Only a few weeks into boot camp and they almost died. Nevertheless the boys miraculously survived boot camp. Their next destination was Japan. 

The boys arrived in Tokyo where their base was located. Just outside the city limits, the regiment set up and prepared for battle. The plan was to fly over into China and take out their military bases. In the meantime however, the boys were allowed to explore Tokyo. Once it was night they got on a bus and headed for the downtown area. There they ate a good amount of sushi and explored the various nightlife. Since they were not on duty Kyle wore a United States shirt that turned many Japanese heads.

“Back to back World War champions.” The shirt read.

Gianni was losing his mind looking at all the Japanese women. It was known that Gianni masterbated to henti, he even owned up to it unlike Malcolm. Not having been exposed to asian culture, Kyle was dumbfounded looking at the Anime comic books, not knowing what the fuck they meant. After drinking large amounts of Saki and Japanese Whiskey, the boys found a group of Geishas who they fucked later on that night except for Malcolm. One look at Malcolm and they pegged him with a Samurai Sword. After one wild night in Tokyo, the boys returned to camp where they received mail from back home. Kyle received an unexpected letter which read:

“Hey boomer,

I hope you’re doing well in China. Although I hate the fact you are fighting against a Communist regime I believe in, I hope you know I miss you and hope you come home safe. If you need anything I’m here for you. 

Love,

-Nancy Drew.”

Kyle read the letter quickly then looked over to Malcolm. Malcolm had a problem with the toilet paper at the camp, Kyle waved for him.

“Yo malc you need toilet paper right?” Kyle asked.

“Yea I do!” Malcolm responded.

“Here’s something to wipe your ass with!”

“Oh bet! Thanks my G.” 

The Air Force had been dropping bombs on all the Chinese cities and military bases. The Great Wall of China was almost completely obliterated. The civilians in the surrounding area of the wall were happy due to the fact their ancestors died building it and their remains were in it as well. This would be the first time ground soldiers were to enter China. The boys were assigned to go into Chinese cities and capture them for America. The boys entered a plane which took them to Taiwan. From Taiwan the boys would take a boat to Shanghai. While on the plane, they started to talk. 

“Yo I better get some fucking kills this time.” Mark said. 

“Big facts.” Jay replied. 

“Jesus guys you two literally shot up a school back in North Korea. How many kills do you need?” Jon asked. 

“Mark my words, I’m getting multiple kills, I don’t care who or how I do it but I’m getting them kills.” Mark vouched to the group.

The boys landed in Taiwan and boarded a boat to Shanghai. Since Malcolm ate an entire four course meal for breakfast he got seasick, it also didn’t help that the boat was in the middle of a typhoon. After a long vomit filled boat ride, the boys finally made it to Shanghai. With their guns ready the boys got off the boat and started shooting. It was a scene out of Saving Private Ryan, the city was in ruin and the only other people there were the Chinese army. Along with their regiment, the boys ran in and took out as many Chinese soldiers as humanly possible. With bullets flying and bombs igniting, the boys eventually took Shanghai after two days. Their next target was Nanking. 

As the United States set up base in the city of Shanghai, the boys marched to Nanking. Along the way there were many booby traps and Chinese soldiers in hiding who would pick off Americans one at a time. Luckily however, all of the boys survived. Hours passed where the boys did nothing but march aimlessly in the direction of Nanking. Finally once night fell the boys set up camp in a vast forest where they would sleep for the night. With tents surrounding them, the boys set up a bonfire and sat around it. Without alcohol or weed, the boys tried to talk in order to prevent boredom. As the boys were talking, they heard a noise in the trees. Each of them grabbed their guns and stood in alert, after a minute the noise went away and they sat back down. The boys went back staring at the fire when this time they heard someone speak. 

“Ahahaha I come to eat yo dawg.” The voice said. 

The boys turned in shock to find one lone Chinese soldier sitting with them about to kill. Mark took out a knife and shoved it into the soldiers jugular thus preventing a chaotic situation. With that the boys went to sleep. For the past few months Kyle had been having weird dreams. Most people have dreams about finally going out with their crush or becoming famous. Kyle’s dream consisted of starring in a Slightly Stoopid music video and getting kicked off the set for yelling “cunt” too many times. Kyle woke up confused as to why that even entered his head since he only listened to a few Slightly Stoopid songs. Once the boys got up and packed their camp, they marched on to Nanking. The boys didn’t have a set plan on how they were going to attack Nanking, they decided to wing it because both the United States and Japanese armies were behind them. Once the boys reached Nanking, they stalled.

“So what do we do now?” Gianni asked.

“Fuck if I know let’s just kill some fuckers.” Mark replied.

“We can’t just go in guns blazing, we need to have a battle plan.” Jon commented.

“Retard literally every adventure we’ve been on we literally walked in guns blazing.” Jay responded to Jon. 

“Wait, I have an idea.” Kyle added. “The Rape of Nanking took place here during World War II. Malcolm you’re going to have to rape everyone in this city.” 

“The fuck?! Why am I always the one who has to do the raping?!” Malcolm asked frantically.

“Really?” Nick asked. The rest of the boys looked at Malcolm as if he already knew.

“God damnit.” Malcolm said in defeat. “Can I at least have the Japanese army to back me up?” 

“That would be more historically accurate wouldn’t it. Fine, the Second Rape of Nanking it is.” Kyle said. 

Malcolm popped five viagra pills and stripped naked. He ran into Nanking, the Japanese Army took Viagra Dust, a powdered mixture of cocaine and viagra making them extra horny. The boys looked in horror as Malcolm and the Japanese Army went into every single household and raped all of the civilians. Malcolm was known to be a horny bastard, this time it reached a new level. Since Malcolm could cum within five seconds, he brutally raped each household in a matter of minutes. While doing so Malcolm made dinosaur noises and squealed like a pig. Along with the literal fuck fest occuring, the Japanese Air Force brought back the Kamakazi’s. Every high rise was hit with Japanese fighter planes bringing the city to ruin. In a matter of hours Malcolm and the Japanese Army finished raping every single civilian in Nanking. No civilian was spared; men, women, and children were all victims. Age range did not matter either. With that both the American and Japanese armies invaded the city. While walking in the decimated city Mark turned to Jay.

“Damn I really want to burn down Vietnamese villages and kill their babies.” Mark said. 

“Facts, we bouta get them kills.” Jay responded. 

While Malcolm and the Japanese Army came down and rested after hours of brutal rape, the generals discussed their next tactic. The plan was to take Beijing, once the Chinese capital was invaded, the war would be yet another victory for the United States. Kyle and the boys stood and watched the meeting take place. Mark noticed two red buttons in possession of the American General. Mark took the buttons and slapped his hand down on them. Sirens started to go off and the generals started to panic. Mark didn’t realize it but he just launched two nukes aimed at Hiroshima and Nagasaki in Japan. Within minutes both cities were nuked yet again, disintegrated into nothing. The generals stared at Mark in horror.

“Do you realize what you just did you fucking jackass?!” The American General yelled.

“The fuck you mean dawg?” Mark replied.

“You just nuked Hiroishima and Nagasaki for the second time! They were our allies you retard!!!” 

“Yo you listen to me!” Mark yelled getting on a chair for all to hear.

“Oh Jesus Christ.” Kyle commented from the peanut gallery.

“Quiet! I told y’all I was gonna get some kills on these adventures! I don’t give a donkey’s ass if I gotta kill on my own side, I’m killing mother fuckers! No fucking cap!” Mark yelled.

The meeting eventually ended and everyone dispersed. The Japanese generals killed themselves for dishonoring their country. The boys stuck with the intended plan, taking Beijing. They marched onward towards Beijing. While walking through Chinese villages, the boys noticed villagers cooking and eating dogs off the street. Two days of witnessing doggy genocide and the boys finally made it to Beijing. Instead of walking into the city like they did the past two, this time there was a standoff. Although the Chinese Army was guarding the city, Beijing was already reduced to rubble due to the Air Force. After a minute of standoff Malcolm sniped a Chinese soldier and the battle commenced. The boys spent hours picking off soldiers one by one until eventually the Chinese decided to use their secret weapon. The Chinese Army had hives of their infamous murder hornets ready to release just in case the Americans advanced. When it looked like the Americans were advancing the hornets were released. The hornets flew out in the direction of the boys but immediately flew to the Chinese Army and attacked them all. Once every soldier was stung and died, the Americans walked in with ease. Instead of jumping President Xi Jingping, he surrendered willingly. The United States and its allies had won World War III making them undefeated still in World Wars. The boys flew back to Tokyo where they partied once more in celebration of their latest victory. 

When the boys arrived back in Newark International Airport, they were met with a sea of applause by hundreds of American patriots. Even though many people were there to cheer, the Boof Brigade also greeted them yet again in order to protest. With signs such as “Fuck America and its freedom,” they were not thrilled about Malcolm’s actions in Nanking seeing it as a violation of human rights. Kyle saw through their hypocrisy since the Boof Brigade treated him like a dog due to his color. One boof member decided to spit at the boys. Mark walked right up to the member and bitch slapped him yet again. 

“God damn I love bopping these little shitheads.” Mark said happily. 

Malcolm received a Purple Heart. After taking five viagra his penis never became flaccid, causing it to be surgically removed in the hospital. Since Malcolm’s amputation was the first of its kind in American history, he also received a Purple Penis, the newest medal given to all veterans who lost their cocks in the line of duty. The boys eventually made it back to Parkersville where a booze out was waiting for them. The boys celebrated America and its freedoms which they protected. 

  
  


I hope you enjoyed my boomin draft. God damn I love America. 

  
  



End file.
